psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Time on task
Time on task is the length of time spent actively involved in a task. Research in this area is focused on factors involved in keeping people "on task" in various settings and exploring factors that distract people from concentrating on the task. Time on task is often associated with the types and amounts of cognitive "resources" dedicated to perceiving, interpreting and responding to the task at hand. Time on task can vary as a function of whether the task demands full use of attentional resources (at the cost of performing other tasks) or is presented concurrently with other tasks requiring effective timesharing for optimal performance. See also *Attention *Learning *Time management References *Abal, K., & Hornby, G. (1995). The role of educational counsellors in Kuwaiti secondary schools: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 8(4) 1995, 333-343. *Abbott, S. R. (1991). Effects of self-monitoring on the academic performance and on-task behavior of students with learning disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Acker, M. M., & O'Leary, S. G. (1987). Effects of reprimands and praise on appropriate behavior in the classroom: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 15(4) Dec 1987, 549-557. *Adam, J. J., Nieuwenstein, J. H., Huys, R., Paas, F. G. W. C., Kingma, H., Willems, P., et al. (2000). Control of rapid aimed hand movements: The one-target advantage: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 26(1) Feb 2000, 295-312. *Admiraal, W. F., Korthagen, F. A. J., & Wubbels, T. (1997). Immediate outcomes of student teachers' coping: Pedagogische Studien Vol 74(3) 1997, 165-182. *Agrawal, K., & Rai, S. N. (1988). Post noise frustration tolerance as a function of controllability of noise and dependence proneness: Indian Journal of Psychometry & Education Vol 19(2) Jul 1988, 85-89. *Ahonniska, J., Ahonen, T., Aro, T., & Lyytinen, H. (2000). Suggestions for revised scoring of the tower of Hanoi Test: Assessment Vol 7(3) Sep 2000, 311-320. *Akers, M. D., & Eaton, T. V. (2003). Underreporting of Chargeable Time: The Impact of Gender and Characteristics of Underreporters: Journal of Managerial Issues Vol 15(1) Spr 2003, 82-96. *Allen, L., Cipielewski, J., & Stanovich, K. E. (1992). Multiple indicators of children's reading habits and attitudes: Construct validity and cognitive correlates: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 84(4) Dec 1992, 489-503. *Anderson, T. J. (1997). Contextual dependencies during perceptual motor skill activities: A re-evaluation of Wright and Shea (1991). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Andrade, J. M. (1987). The effects of teacher training for master teaching/essential elements of instruction on student time on task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Andreou, G., & Karapetsas, A. (2002). Accuracy and speed of processing verbal stimuli among subjects with low and high ability in mathematics: Educational Psychology Vol 22(5) Dec 2002, 613-619. *Andres, R. O., & Hartung, K. J. (1989). Prediction of head movement time using Fitts' law: Human Factors Vol 31(6) Dec 1989, 703-713. *Andrews, L., & Kozma, A. (1990). Increasing teacher praise and altering its distribution to children of differing on-task levels: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 22(2) Apr 1990, 110-120. *Angell, J. R. (1900). Review of Experimentelle Beitrage zur Lehre vom okonomischen Lernen: Psychological Review Vol 7(5) Sep 1900, 522-524. *Angevine, C. (1989). Give the learning disabled child the gift of time--academic learning time: Academic Therapy Vol 24(5) May 1989, 607-610. *Ardi, V. (1989). A comparative study examining the effects of two treatments on the disruptive behavior and reading performance of behavior disordered children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Armel, D., & Shrock, S. A. (1996). The effects of required and optional computer-based note taking on achievement and instructional completion time: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 14(4) 1996, 329-344. *Arrington, C. M., Altmann, E. M., & Carr, T. H. (2003). Tasks of a feather flock together: Similarity effects in task switching: Memory & Cognition Vol 31(5) Jul 2003, 781-789. *Arrington, C. M., & Logan, G. D. (2005). Voluntary Task Switching: Chasing the Elusive Homunculus: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 31(4) Jul 2005, 683-702. *Athanasou, J. A. (1994). Performance differences on an untimed test: Some Australian and New Zealand data from high school pupils and job applicants: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(5) May 1994, 799-800. *Backman, L., & Small, B. J. (1998). Influences of cognitive support on episodic remembering: Tracing the process of loss from normal aging to Alzheimer's disease: Psychology and Aging Vol 13(2) Jun 1998, 267-276. *Baer, M., & Oldham, G. R. (2006). The Curvilinear Relation Between Experienced Creative Time Pressure and Creativity: Moderating Effects of Openness to Experience and Support for Creativity: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 91(4) Jul 2006, 963-970. *Baik, K. H., Cherry, T. L., Kroll, S., & Shogren, J. F. (1999). Endogenous timing in a gaming tournament: Theory and Decision Vol 47(1) Aug 1999, 1-21. *Bailey, B. P., Adamczyk, P. D., Chang, T. Y., & Chilson, N. A. (2006). A framework for specifying and monitoring user tasks: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(4) Jul 2006, 709-732. *Baldwin, H. A., Hitchcott, P. K., & File, S. E. (1989). Evidence that the increased anxiety detected in the elevated plus-maze during chlordiazepoxide withdrawal is not due to enhanced noradrenergic activity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 34(4) Dec 1989, 931-933. *Ball, J. D., Archer, R. P., & Imhof, E. A. (1994). Time requirements of psychological testing: A survey of practitioners: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 63(2) Oct 1994, 239-249. *Ball, L. J., Lucas, E. J., Miles, J. N. V., & Gale, A. G. (2003). Inspection times and the selection task: What do eye-movements reveal about relevance effects? : The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 56A(6) Aug 2003, 1053-1077. *Bannert, M. (2000). The effects of training wheels and self-learning materials in software training: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 336-346. *Barker, G. P. (1999). The time course of question answering in expository text: An analysis of the quest model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barnett, R. C., & Shen, Y.-C. (1997). Gender, high- and low-schedule-control housework tasks, and psychological distress: A study of dual-earner couples: Journal of Family Issues Vol 18(4) Jul 1997, 403-428. *Baron, L. J., & Abrami, P. C. (1992). The effects of group size and exposure time on microcomputer learning: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 8(4) Win 1992, 353-365. *Baron, L. J., D'Amico, M., Sissons, M. E., & Peters, P. L. (1996). Attributions, group size and exposure time as predictors of elementary children's performance on a microcomputer task: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 12(1) Spr 1996, 145-157. *Barrera, M. T., III, Rule, A. C., & Diemart, A. (2001). The effect of writing with computers versus handwriting on the writing achievement of first-graders: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 13 2001, 215-228. *Barrett, P. T., & Kranzler, J. H. (1994). The use of personal computer hardware and software for the measurement of Inspection Time: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(2) Feb 1994, 347-348. *Barrett, T. M. (2000). Effects of two cooperative learning strategies on academic learning time, student performance, and social behavior of sixth-grade physical education students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bartle, D. D., & Rodolfa, E. R. (1999). Internship hours: Proposing a national standard: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 30(4) Aug 1999, 420-422. *Bassuk, B. S. (1988). The relationship of certain variables to student engaged time in a special education classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baumfield, V., & Devlin, N. (2005). Staying on task: Can a thinking skills approach support a productive pedagogy for inclusion? : Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 5(1) Mar 2005, 37-42. *Beaulieu, R. P., & Frost, B. (1994). Another look at the time-score relationship: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(1) Feb 1994, 40-42. *Beckman, O. E. (1999). Analyzing the effects of display characteristics and cognitive variables on performance using keystroke and eye movement data. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Beckman, P. A. (2002). Concordance between task an interface rotational and translational control improves ground vehicle performance: Human Factors Vol 44(4) Win 2002, 644-653. *Bekey, S., & Michael, W. B. (1986). The performance of gifted girls in upper elementary school grades on Piagetian tasks of concrete and formal operations: Educational Research Quarterly Vol 10(4) 1986-1987, 2-9. *Bellenkes, A. H. (2000). The use of expert pilot performance models to facilitate cockpit visual scan training. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bennett, E. B. (2000). Internet technologies and learning outcomes in post secondary settings. (collaborative learning). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Benton, D., & Jarvis, M. (2007). The role of breakfast and a mid-morning snack on the ability of children to concentrate at school: Physiology & Behavior Vol 90(2-3) Feb 2007, 382-385. *Bey, K. A. (1992). After-school activities and care arrangements of early adolescents: An exploratory study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bhattacharya, G. C. (2001). Academic learning time and attainment of prospective teachers: Psycho-Lingua Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 57-62. *Biderman, M. D., Nguyen, N. T., & Sebren, J. (2008). Time-on-task mediates the conscientiousness--performance relationship: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 44(4) Mar 2008, 887-897. *Bilbrey, S. P. (1989). The relationship of preferred tempo and intra-subject temporal consistency to the performance of a serial movement task in a stationary and moving environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bishop, G. B., Rosen, L. A., Miller, C. D., & Hendrickson, J. (1996). Evaluation of the boy's town motivation system in a US school setting: School Psychology International Vol 17(2) May 1996, 125-131. *Bishop, G. G. (1990). Evaluation of the Boy's Town Motivation System in a public school setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bivens, J. A., & Berk, L. E. (1990). A longitudinal study of the development of elementary school children's private speech: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 36(4) Oct 1990, 443-463. *Bjorklund, R. A. (1992). Effects of foreperiod and time on task on reaction time and movement time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(1) Feb 1992, 131-144. *Blair, K.-S. C. (1997). Context-based functional assessment and intervention for preschool age children with problem behaviors in childcare. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Blanchard, H. E. (1987). The effects of pronoun processing on information utilization during fixations in reading: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 25(3) May 1987, 171-174. *Blanton, J. B. (1990). Effect of computer-assisted biofeedback on relaxation and on-task behavior of children with Attention Deficit Disorder: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blatchford, P., Burke, J., Farquhar, C., Plewis, I., & et al. (1987). A systematic observation study of children's behaviour at infant school: Research Papers in Education Vol 2(1) Mar 1987, 47-62. *Blick, D. W., & Test, D. W. (1987). Effects of self-recording on high-school students' on-task behavior: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 10(3) Sum 1987, 203-213. *Bogatova, R. I., Shlykova, L. V., Salnitsky, V. P., & Wikman, G. (1997). Evaluation of the effect of a single dose of a phytoadaptogen on human work ability during prolonged isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 51-54. *Bogomolova, I. V., & Farber, D. A. (1995). Electrophysiological analysis of visual perceptive memory. I. Influence of the interval duration between compared letters on ERP parameters: Human Physiology Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 320-326. *Bohannon, R. W. (1994). One-legged balance test times: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(3, Pt 1) Jun 1994, 801-802. *Boksem, M. A. S., Meijman, T. F., & Lorist, M. M. (2005). Effects of mental fatigue on attention: An ERP study: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 25(1) Sep 2005, 107-116. *Bor, R., Watts, M., & Parker, J. (1997). Financial and practical implications of counselling psychology training: A student survey: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 10(1) Mar 1997, 69-75. *Borman, W. C., Dorsey, D., & Ackerman, L. (1992). Time-spent responses as time allocation strategies: Relations with sales performance in a stockbroker sample: Personnel Psychology Vol 45(4) Win 1992, 763-777. *Bowrin, A. R. (2001). Time pressure, task structure, and audit effectiveness. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boyle, J. R., & Hughes, C. A. (1994). Effects of self-monitoring and subsequent fading of external prompts on the on-task behavior and task productivity of elementary students with moderate mental retardation: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 4(4) Dec 1994, 439-457. *Bradley, C. D. (1987). A study of classroom interruptions and coping techniques in a southern Illinois junior high school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bradshaw, A. C., & Johari, A. (2003). Effects of an online visual procedure on task completion, time and attitude: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 29(4) 2003-2004, 401-417. *Brady, J. V., Bernstein, D. J., Foltin, R. W., & Nellis, M. J. (1988). Performance enhancement in a semi-autonomous confined microsociety: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 1988, 111-117. *Brady, L. (2004). The role of interactivity on the effectiveness of an educational science website for middle school students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brendell, J. K. (1996). Time use, rehearsal activity, and student off-task behavior during the initial minutes of high school chorus rehearsals: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 44(1) Spr 1996, 6-14. *Briggs, A. C. (1988). The effects of a black light modification on the performance of students with severe mental handicaps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bro, R. T., Shank, L., Williams, R., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1994). The effects of an in-class breakfast program on attendance and on-task behavior of high school students: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 16(3) 1994, 1-8. *Bro, R. T., Shank, L. L., McLaughlin, T. F., & Williams, R. L. (1996). Effects of a breakfast program on on-task behaviors of vocational high school students: Journal of Educational Research Vol 90(2) Nov-Dec 1996, 111-115. *Brookhuis, K. A., & de Waard, D. (1993). The use of psychophysiology to assess driver status: Ergonomics Vol 36(9) Sep 1993, 1099-1110. *Brookings, J. B. (1990). A confirmatory factor analytic study of time-sharing performance and cognitive abilities: Intelligence Vol 14(1) Jan-Mar 1990, 43-59. *Bruinsma, S. L. (1996). The interdependence of time on task, attitudes toward reading, and academic self-esteem, and their dependence on methods of selecting reading materials in a reading program for adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Buehler, R. M. (1992). Why individuals underestimate their own task completion times: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burns, M. K., & Dean, V. J. (2005). Effect of acquisition rates on off-task behavior with children identified as having learning disabilities: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 28(4) Fal 2005, 273-281. *Burns, M. K., & Dean, V. J. (2005). Effect of Drill Ratios on Recall and On-Task Behavior for Children with Learning and Attention Difficulties: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 32(2) Jun 2005, 118-126. *Burns, N. R., Nettelbeck, T., & White, M. (1998). Testing the interpretation of inspection time as a measure of speed of sensory processing: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(1) Jan 1998, 25-39. *Burns, R. A., & Criddle, C. R. (2001). Retention of ordinal position information with limited and extended serial training: Psychological Record Vol 51(3) Sum 2001, 445-452. *Calderhead, W. J., Filter, K. J., & Albin, R. W. (2006). An Investigation of Incremental Effects of Interspersing Math Items on Task-Related Behavior: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 15(1) Mar 2006, 53-67. *Calero, M. D., & Belchi, J. (1989). Extension of training in evaluating techniques of learning potential: Estudios de Psicologia No 38 1989, 69-80. *Calliham, S. D. (1991). Teaching a self-monitoring technique to five educable mentally handicapped students to increase their time-on-task and academic performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carberry, S., Vijay-Shanker, K., Wilson, A., & Samuel, K. (2001). Randomized rule selection in Transformation-Based Learning: A comparative study: Natural Language Engineering Vol 7(2) 2001, 99-116. *Carr, S. C., & Punzo, R. P. (1993). The effects of self-monitoring of academic accuracy and productivity on the performance of students with behavioral disorders: Behavioral Disorders Vol 18(4) Aug 1993, 241-250. *Catrambone, R. (1989). Specific versus general procedures in instructions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cellar, D. F., Degrendel, D., Sidle, S., & Lavine, K. (1996). Effects of goal type on performance, task interest, and affect over time: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 26(9) May 1996, 804-824. *Cervone, D. (1989). Effects of envisioning future activities on self-efficacy judgments and motivation: An availability heuristic interpretation: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 13(3) Jun 1989, 247-261. *Chang, H.-H., & Zhang, J. (2002). Hypergeometric family and item overlap rates in computerized adaptive testing: Psychometrika Vol 67(3) Sep 2002, 387-398. *Changxu, W., Qunhui, Y., Kan, Z., Yongge, H., & Lei, Y. (2003). Human Performance Modeling in Temporary Segmentation Chinese Handwriting Recognizer: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 35(4) 2003, 483-491. *Charlton, T., Lovemore, T., Essex, C., & Crowie, B. (1995). Naturalistic rates of teacher approval and disapproval and on-task behaviour in first and middle school classrooms on St. Helena: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 10(4) Dec 1995, 817-826. *Chase, C. I., & Mueller, D. J. (1989). Off task behavior: An American loss to the Japanese: Journal of Human Behavior & Learning Vol 6(1) 1989, 19-21. *Chebat, J.-C., & Zuccaro, C. (1995). Attitudes toward items of time budgets as predictors of time uses: The case of men-v-women: Social Indicators Research Vol 36(1) Sep 1995, 75-89. *Chen, C., & Yu, Y. (2000). Empirical studies of information visualization: A meta-analysis: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 53(5) Nov 2000, 851-866. *Chen, H.-C., Cheung, H., Tang, S. L., & Wong, Y. T. (2000). Effects of antecedent order and semantic context on Chinese pronoun resolution: Memory & Cognition Vol 28(3) Apr 2000, 427-438. *Chiappe, P. R. (1998). A multivariate investigation of the timing deficit hypothesis of reading disability. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chin, T., & Phillips, M. (2003). Just play? A framework for analyzing children's time use. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Chiu, M. M. (2004). Adapting Teacher Interventions to Student Needs During Cooperative Learning: How to Improve Student Problem Solving and Time On-Task: American Educational Research Journal Vol 41(2) Sum 2004, 365-399. *Cho, N. (1993). Managerial cognition and information availability: Categorization with data manipulation aids: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Choi, H. P., & Anderson, D. R. (1991). A temporal analysis of free toy play and distractibility in young children: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 52(1) Aug 1991, 41-69. *Christenson, S. L., Thurlow, M. L., Ysseldyke, J. E., & McVicar, R. (1989). Written language instruction for students with mild handicaps: Is there enough quantity to ensure quality? : Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 12(3) Sum 1989, 219-229. *Clare, S. K. (1992). Self-modeling and peer-modeling used as treatment components for increasing on-task behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Clift, T. B., & Vandenbosch, M. B. (1999). Project complexity and efforts to reduce product development cycle time: Journal of Business Research Vol 45(2) Jun 1999, 187-198. *Clower, D. M., & Boussaoud, D. (2000). Selective use of perceptual recalibration versus visuomotor skill acquisition: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 84(5) Nov 2000, 2703-2708. *Cooper, H. (1989). Time spent on homework assignments. New York, NY: Longman. *Cooper, L. J. (1992). An assessment of the role of task preferences, task demands, and adult attention on child behavior: Application to an outpatient and classroom setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooper, L. J., Wacker, D. P., Millard, T., Derby, K. M., & et al. (1993). Assessing environmental and medication variables in an outpatient setting: A proposed model and preliminary results with ADHD children: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 5(1) Mar 1993, 71-85. *Cordes, R. E. (1993). The effects of running fewer subjects on time-on-task measures: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 5(4) Oct-Dec 1993, 393-403. *Courtney, A. J. (1991). Preferences and performance for various arrangements of keys by mainland Chinese: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(2) Apr 1991, 440-442. *Crawford, R. R. (1990). A study of the relationships among student MBTI psychological profiles, microcomputing time-on-task, achievement, and attitude in introductory college genetics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crawley, S. H., Lynch, P., & Vannest, K. (2006). The Use of Self-Monitoring to Reduce Off-Task Behavior and Cross-Correlation Examination of Weekends and Absences as an Antecedent to Off-Task Behavior: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 28(2) 2006, 29-48. *Criss, A. H., & Shiffrin, R. M. (2004). Interactions Between Study Task, Study Time, and the Low-Frequency Hit Rate Advantage in Recognition Memory: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 30(4) Jul 2004, 778-786. *Cummins, R. A., & Baxter, C. (1992). The Community Living Support Service: Issues of staff-time distribution: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 18(1) 1992, 35-44. *Cunningham, C. L., Dickinson, S. D., Grahame, N. J., Okorn, D. M., & McMullin, C. S. (1999). Genetic differences in cocaine-induced conditioned place preference in mice depend on conditioning trial duration: Psychopharmacology Vol 146(1) Sep 1999, 73-80. *Daniele, V. A., & Aldersley, S. F. (1988). Implications of time-on-task research for teachers of the hearing impaired: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 133(3) Jul 1988, 207-211. *Davidson, C. W., & Powell, L. A. (1986). The effects of easy-listening background music on the on-task-performance of fifth-grade children: Journal of Educational Research Vol 80(1) Sep-Oct 1986, 29-33. *Dawson, R. G., Lockwood, R. J., Wilson, J. D., & Freeman, G. (1998). The rowing cycle: Sources of variance and invariance in ergometer and on-the-water performance: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 30(1) Mar 1998, 33-43. *de Haas-Warner, S. (1992). The utility of self-monitoring for preschool on-task behavior: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 12(4) Win 1992, 478-495. *de Haas-Warner, S. J. (1991). Effects of self-monitoring on preschoolers' on-task behavior: A pilot study: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 11(2) Sum 1991, 59-73. *De Haas-Warner, S. J. (1992). The utility of self-monitoring for preschool on-task behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *de Leon, D., & Ziemke, T. (2002). Cognitive task transformations: Cognitive Systems Research Vol 3(1-4) Dec 2002, 349-359. *Deary, I. J., & Caryl, P. G. (1990). Inspection time and cognitive ability. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Deater-Deckard, K., Petrill, S. A., Thompson, L. A., & DeThorne, L. S. (2005). A cross-sectional behavioral genetic analysis of task persistence in the transition to middle childhood: Developmental Science Vol 8(3) May 2005, F21-F26. *Decety, J., & Lindgren, M. (1991). Sensation of effort and duration of mentally executed actions: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 32(2) 1991, 97-104. *Della Rocco, P. S., Comperatore, C., Caldwell, L., & Cruz, C. (2000). The effects of napping on night shift performance: FAA Office of Aviation Medicine Reports DOT-FAA-AM-00-10 Feb 2000, 1-33. *Dempster, F. N. (1987). Time and the production of classroom learning: Discerning implications from basic research: Educational Psychologist Vol 22(1) Win 1987, 1-21. *Dennerlein, J. T., & Yang, M. C. (2001). Haptic force-feedback devices for the office computer: Performance and musculoskeletal loading issues: Human Factors Vol 43(2) Sum 2001, 278-286. *DePaepe, P. A., Shores, R. E., Jack, S. L., & Denny, R. K. (1996). Effects of task difficulty on the disruptive and on-task behavior of students with severe behavior disorders: Behavioral Disorders Vol 21(3) May 1996, 216-225. *Desimone, A. J. (1999). A mixed model analysis of perceived role discrepancies of Florida school psychologists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Di Fabio, R. P., Greany, J. F., & Zampieri, C. (2003). Saccade-stepping interactions revise the motor plan for obstacle avoidance: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 35(4) Dec 2003, 383-397. *Dickinson, D. J., & O'Connell, D. Q. (1990). Effect of quality and quantity of study on student grades: Journal of Educational Research Vol 83(4) Mar-Apr 1990, 227-231. *Diehl, V. A., & Mills, C. B. (1995). The effects of interaction with the device described by procedural text on recall, true/false, and task performance: Memory & Cognition Vol 23(6) Nov 1995, 675-688. *Dinkins, H. E., & DeFilippis, N. A. (1997). The effects of time of exposure on Tactual Performance Test memory and location scores: Applied Neuropsychology Vol 4(4) 1997, 247-248. *Ditzen, M., Evers, J.-F., & Galizia, C. G. (2003). Odor Similarity Does Not Influence the Time Needed for Odor Processing: Chemical Senses Vol 28(9) Nov 2003, 781-789. *Dobrinski, D. E. (2004). The effects of behavior specific praise used as a delayed directive on the on-task behavior of elementary students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Doktor, R. H. (1990). Asian and American CEOs: A comparative study: Organizational Dynamics Vol 18(3) Win 1990, 46-56. *Dolezal, D. N., Weber, K. P., Evavold, J. J., Wylie, J., & McLaughlin, T. F. (2007). The effects of a reinforcement package for on-task and reading behavior with at-risk and middle school students with disabilities: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 29(2) 2007, 9-25. *Donovan, A. L. (2003). Functional communication training in young deaf children: Effects of reinforcement magnitude on requesting and time on task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Drury, C. G. (1990). Visual search in industrial inspection. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Dubal, S., & Jouvent, R. (2004). Time-on-task effect in trait anhedonia: European Psychiatry Vol 19(5) Aug 2004, 285-291. *Ducharme, J. M., & Harris, K. E. (2005). Errorless Embedding for Children With On-Task and Conduct Difficulties: Rapport-Based, Success-Focused Intervention in the Classroom: Behavior Therapy Vol 36(3) Sum 2005, 213-222. *Duke, K., Mirka, G. A., & Sommerich, C. M. (2004). Productivity and Ergonomic Investigation of Bent-Handle Pliers: Human Factors Vol 46(2) Sum 2004, 234-243. *Duke, R. A., Prickett, C. A., & Jellison, J. A. (1998). Empirical description of the pace of music instruction: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 46(2) Sum 1998, 265-280. *Dunlap, G., Foster-Johnson, L., Clarke, S., Kern, L., & Childs, K. E. (1995). Modifying activities to produce functional outcomes: Effects on the problem behaviors of students with disabilities: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 20(4) Win 1995, 248-258. *Dunlosky, J., & Connor, L. T. (1997). Age differences in the allocation of study time account for age differences in memory performance: Memory & Cognition Vol 25(5) Sep 1997, 691-700. *d'Ydewalle, G., Luwel, K., & Brunfaut, E. (1999). The importance of on-going concurrent activities as a function of age in time- and event-based prospective memory: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 11(2) Jun 1999, 219-237. *Dyson, A. H. (1987). The value of "time off task": Young children's spontaneous talk and deliberate text: Harvard Educational Review Vol 57(4) Nov 1987, 396-420. *Each, J. W. (1990). Choice in the classroom: Human impulsivity and self-control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ediger, M. (1998). Block of time in teaching the social studies: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 25(2) Jun 1998, 139-144. *Edwards, L., Salant, V., Howard, V. F., Brougher, J., & et al. (1995). Effectiveness of self-management on attentional behavior and reading comprehension for children with attention deficit disorder: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 17(2) 1995, 1-17. *Egan, V. (1993). Can specific inspection time strategies be inferred by their latency? : Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 14(2) 1993, 253-269. *Egan, V., & Deary, I. J. (1992). Are specific inspection time strategies prevented by concurrent tasks? : Intelligence Vol 16(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 151-167. *Ellermann, H. H., & Free, E. L. (1990). A subject-controlled environment for paired associate learning: Journal of Computer-Based Instruction Vol 17(3) Sum 1990, 97-102. *Engelbrecht, S. E., Berthier, N. E., & O'Sullivan, L. P. (2003). The undershoot bias: Learning to act optimally under uncertainty: Psychological Science Vol 14(3) May 2003, 257-261. *Engle, P. L., & Lumpkin, J. B. (1992). How accurate are time-use reports? Effects of cognitive enhancement and cultural differences on recall accuracy: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 141-159. *Evans, J. H., Ferre, L., Ford, L. A., & Green, J. L. (1995). Decreasing attention deficit hyperactivity disorder symptoms utilizing an automated classroom reinforcement device: Psychology in the Schools Vol 32(3) Jul 1995, 210-219. *Evans, J. S. B. T. (1996). Deciding before you think: Relevance and reasoning in the selection task: British Journal of Psychology Vol 87(2) May 1996, 223-240. *Evans, J. S. B. T. (1998). Inspection times, relevance, and reasoning: A reply to Roberts: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 51A(4) Nov 1998, 811-814. *Fabre, J., Howard, S., & Smith, R. (2000). Designing time at the user interface: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 451-463. *Falkenstein, M., Hoormann, J., & Hohnsbein, J. (2002). Inhibition-related ERP components: Variation with modality, age, and time-on-task: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 16(3) 2002, 167-175. *Favero, J. L., & Ilgen, D. R. (1989). The effects of ratee prototypicality on rater observation and accuracy: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 19(11) Aug 1989, 932-946. *Fellenius, K. (1999). Swedish 9-year-old readers with visual impairments: A heterogeneous group: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 93(6) Jun 1999, 370-380. *Ferdous, A. A., Plake, B. S., & Chang, S.-R. (2007). The effect of including pretest items in an operational computerized adaptive test: Do different ability examinees spend different amounts of time on embedded pretest items? : Educational Assessment Vol 12(2) 2007, 161-173. *Fernando i Piera, P. J., Vigil i Colet, A., & Lorenzo Seva, U. (1994). Estimation of inspection time by means of Poisson-1 Rasch Model: Psicothema Vol 6(2) July 1994, 311-317. *Ferrando, J., & Vigil, A. (1990). Inspection time and hour of day: Anuario de Psicologia Vol 3(46) 1990, 39-52. *Fessler, M. A. (1992). The effects of self-monitoring on the academic performance and on-task behavior of children with head injuries: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Findak, V., Delija, K., Mrakovic, M., & Metikos, D. (1996). Time rationalization during physical education pre-school class: Younger age-group: Kinesiology Vol 28(1) Jun 1996, 20-24. *Fiordo, R., & Violato, C. (1993). Teaching instructional communication to indigenous people in Alberta: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 4(3) Spr 1993, 209-216. *Fish, L. A., Helander, M. G., & Drury, C. G. (1998). Natural GOMS Language for Assembly: International Journal of Cognitive Ergonomics Vol 2(3) 1998, 193-216. *Fisher, C. W., Chengalur-Smith, I., & Ballou, D. P. (2003). The Impact of Experience and Time on the Use of Data Quality Information in Decision Making: Information Systems Research Vol 14(2) Jun 2003, 170-188. *Fisher, S. L., & Ford, J. K. (1998). Differential effects of learner effort and goal orientation on two learning outcomes: Personnel Psychology Vol 51(2) Sum 1998, 397-420. *Fittipaldi-Wert, J. (2007). The use of visual supports for students with autism in inclusive physical education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Flynn, A. E., & Klein, J. D. (2001). The influence of discussion groups in a case-based learning environment: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 49(3) 2001, 71-86. *Folkard, S. (1997). Black times: Temporal determinants of transport safety: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 29(4) Jul 1997, 417-430. *Foo, P., Kelso, J. A. S., & de Guzman, G. C. (2000). Functional stabilization of unstable fixed points: Human pole balancing using time-to-balance information: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 26(4) Aug 2000, 1281-1297. *Frances Hanline, M., Milton, S., & Phelps, P. (2001). Young children's block construction activities: Findings from 3 years of observation: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 24(3) Sum 2001, 224-237. *Frankish, C., Jones, D., & Hapeshi, K. (1992). Decline in accuracy of automatic speech recognition as a function of time on task: Fatigue or voice drift? : International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 36(6) Jun 1992, 797-816. *Freeman, K. A. (1996). Attitudes toward work in project groups as predictors of academic performance: Small Group Research Vol 27(2) May 1996, 265-282. *Friedman, D. L. (1988). Variations in attention-to-task of elementary school children wth learning disabilities as related to classroom structure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedman, D. L., Cancelli, A. A., & Yoshida, R. K. (1988). Academic engagement of elementary school children with learning disabilities: Journal of School Psychology Vol 26(4) Win 1988, 327-340. *Friedman, L. (1990). Degree of redundancy between time, importance, and frequency task ratings: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 75(6) Dec 1990, 748-752. *Friedman, L. (1991). "Degree of redundancy between time, importance, and frequency task ratings": Correction: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 76(3) Jun 1991, 366. *Friedman, R. C., & Lee, S. W. (1996). Differentiating instruction for high-achieving/gifted children in regular classrooms: A field test of three gifted-education models: Journal for the Education of the Gifted Vol 19(4) Sum 1996, 405-436. *Gagnon, J., Tousignant, M., & Martel, D. (1989). Academic learning time in physical education classes for mentally handicapped students: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 6(3) Jul 1989, 280-289. *Gaughan, E., & Axelrod, S. (1989). Behavior and achievement relationships with emotionally disturbed children: An applied study: Psychology in the Schools Vol 26(1) Jan 1989, 89-99. *Gelzheiser, L. M., Meyers, J., & Pruzek, R. M. (1992). Effects of pull-in and pull-out approaches to reading instruction for special education and remedial reading students: Journal of Educational & Psychological Consultation Vol 3(2) 1992, 133-149. *George, M., Dobler, V., Nicholls, E., & Manly, T. (2005). Spatial awareness, alertness, and ADHD: The re-emergence of unilateral neglect with time-on-task: Brain and Cognition Vol 57(3) Apr 2005, 264-275. *Gest, S. D., & Gest, J. M. (2005). Reading Tutoring for Students at Academic and Behavioral Risk: Effects on Time-On-Task in the Classroom: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 28(1) Feb 2005, 25-47. *Gettinger, M. (1989). Effects of maximizing time spent and minimizing time needed for learning on pupil achievement: American Educational Research Journal Vol 26(1) Spr 1989, 73-91. *Gettinger, M. (1991). Learning time and retention differences between nondisabled students and students with learning disabilities: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 14(3) Sum 1991, 179-189. *Gilliland, K., Schlegel, R. E., & Nesthus, T. E. (1997). Workshift and antihistamine effects on task performance: FAA Office of Aviation Medicine Reports FAA-AM-97-25 Dec 1997, 75p. *Goddard, R. G. (1999). In-time, out-time: A qualitative exploration of time use by managers in an organization. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Goldberg, J. H., & O'Rourke, S. A. (1989). Prediction of skill retention and retraining from initial training: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(2) Oct 1989, 535-546. *Gotz, M. E., Fischer, P., Gsell, W., Riederer, P., Streifler, M., Simanyi, M., et al. (1998). Platelet monoamine oxidase B activity in dementia: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 9(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 74-77. *Gould, J. D., Boies, S. J., Meluson, A., Rasamny, M., & et al. (1989). Entry and selection methods for specifying dates: Human Factors Vol 31(2) Apr 1989, 199-214. *Grabinger, R. S., & Albers, S. (1989). The effect of CRT screen design on learning and time: Performance Improvement Quarterly Vol 2(4) 1989, 51-66. *Grangaard, E. M. (1993). Effects of color and light on selected elementary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grant, B. C., Ballard, K. D., & Glynn, T. L. (1989). Student behavior in physical education lessons: A comparison among student achievement groups: Journal of Educational Research Vol 82(4) Mar-Apr 1989, 216-226. *Gray, W. D., John, B. E., & Atwood, M. E. (1993). Project Ernestine: Validating a GOMS analysis for predicting and explaining real-world task performance: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(3) 1993, 237-309. *Greenwood, C. R. (1991). Longitudinal analysis of time, engagement, and achievement in at-risk versus non-risk students: Exceptional Children Vol 57(6) May 1991, 521-535. *Gregory, K. M., Kehle, T. J., & McLoughlin, C. S. (1997). Generalization and maintenance of treatment gains using self-management procedures with behaviorally disordered adolescents: Psychological Reports Vol 80(2) Apr 1997, 683-690. *Gregory, R. L. (1992). Effects of temperature on reading comprehension and task completion time in agricultural education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Griffith, C. R. (1932). Timing as a phase of skill: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 23(3) Mar 1932, 204-213. *Gronlund, S. D., Edwards, M. B., & Ohrt, D. D. (1997). Comparison of the retrieval of item versus spatial position information: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 23(5) Sep 1997, 1261-1274. *Gueguen, N., & Jacob, C. (2002). The influence of music on temporal perceptions in an on-hold waiting situation: Psychology of Music Vol 30(2) 2002, 210-214. *Guest, M. A. (2001). Assessment of time stress effects on decision accuracy at multiple phases of skill acquisition. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Guevremont, D. C., Osnes, P. G., & Stokes, T. F. (1988). Preschoolers' goal setting with contracting to facilitate maintenance: Behavior Modification Vol 12(3) Jul 1988, 404-423. *Guilkey, J. E., Jr. (1997). An investigation of aviator problem-solving skills as they relate to amount of total flight time. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gunter, P. L., Venn, M. L., Patrick, J., Miller, K. A., & Kelly, L. (2003). Efficacy of Using Momentary Time Samples to Determine On-Task Behavior of Students with Emotional/Behavioral Disorders: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 26(4) Nov 2003, 400-412. *Guschin, V. I., Efimov, V. A., Smirnova, T. M., & Vinokhodova, A. G. (1997). The dynamics of the subjective perception of crew interactions during long-term isolation and confinement: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 23-29. *Guschin, V. I., Zaprisa, N., Kolinichenko, T. B., Efimov, V. A., Smirnova, T. M., & Vinokhodova, A. G. (1997). The dynamics of the communicative interaction of a crew with external parties during long-term isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 15-20. *Gustafson, R. (1986). Effect of small doses of alcohol and signal intensity on simple auditory reaction time in a monotonous test situation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 63(2, Pt 1) Oct 1986, 539-543. *Haga, S., Shinoda, H., & Kokubun, M. (2002). Effects of task difficulty and time-on-task on mental workload: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 44(3) Sep 2002, 134-143. *Hains, A. H. (1992). Strategies for preparing preschool children with special needs for the kindergarten mainstream: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 16(4) Fal 1992, 320-333. *Hampton, J. A. (1997). Associative and similarity-based processes in categorization decisions: Memory & Cognition Vol 25(5) Sep 1997, 625-640. *Handen, B. L., McAuliffe, S., Janosky, J., Feldman, H., & et al. (1995). Methylphenidate in children with mental retardation and ADHD: Effects on independent play and academic functioning: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 7(2) Jun 1995, 91-103. *Hansen, K. L., Schaefer, E. G., & Lawless, J. J. (1993). Temporal patterns of normative, informational, and procedural-legal discussion in jury deliberations: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 14(1) Mar 1993, 33-46. *Hanson, L. (1998). Auditory menus: Implications for interactive voice response design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hardesty, P. H., & Dillard, J. M. (1994). Analysis of activities of school counselors: Psychological Reports Vol 74(2) Apr 1994, 447-450. *Harris, A. M., & Cancelli, A. A. (1993). Academic engagement of students with learning disabilities in mainstream classrooms: Challenging conventional wisdom: Journal of Educational & Psychological Consultation Vol 4(4) 1993, 385-389. *Harris, K. M. (2000). Stroop interference for threat: Pathognomonic or perfectly normal? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harrison, D. A., Mohammed, S., McGrath, J. E., Florey, A. T., & Vanderstoep, S. W. (2003). Time matters in team performance: Effects of member familiarity, entrainment and task discontinuity on speed and quality: Personnel Psychology Vol 56(3) Fal 2003, 633-669. *Hart-Hester, S., Heuchert, C., & Whittier, K. (1989). The effects of teaching reality therapy techniques to elementary students to help change behaviors: Journal of Reality Therapy Vol 8(2) Spr 1989, 13-18. *Hassebrauck, M. (1990). Viewing erotic stimuli: The influence of misattributions: Gruppendynamik Vol 21(2) May 1990, 213-220. *Hastings, N. (1995). Seats of learning? : Support for Learning Vol 10(1) Feb 1995, 8-11. *Heap, C., & Emerson, E. (1989). A note on the use of peer assistance and praise to increase engagement and productivity on a vocational assembly task: Mental Handicap Research Vol 2(2) Jul 1989, 186-196. *Heinrich, H., Moll, G. H., Dickhaus, H., Kolev, V., Yordanova, J., & Rothenberger, A. (2001). Time-on-task analysis using wavelet networks in an event-related potential study on attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 112(7) Jul 2001, 1280-1287. *Helmke, A., & Renkl, A. (1993). Inattentiveness in elementary school classrooms: A function of classroom composition or instructional quality: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 25(3) 1993, 185-205. *Helsel, W. J., Hersen, M., Lubetsky, M. J., Fultz, S. A., & et al. (1989). Stimulant drug treatment of four multihandicapped children using a randomized single-case design: Journal of the Multihandicapped Person Vol 2(2) Jun 1989, 139-154. *Henderson, E. D. (1999). Model for adaptive decision-making behavior of distributed hierarchical teams under high temporal workload. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Henderson, H. S., Jenson, W. R., & Erken, N. F. (1986). Using variable interval schedules to improve on-task behavior in the classroom: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 9(3) Aug 1986, 250-263. *Hendricks, D. J. (1999). The use of propositional structures and subgoals in solving multi-step college statistical word and formula problems. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Herman, W. E. (1997). The relationship between time to completion and achievement on multiple-choice exams: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 30(2) Win 1997, 113-117. *Hertz, V., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1990). Self-recording: Effects for on-task behavior of mildly handicapped adolescents: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 12(3) 1990, 1-11. *Hillen, R., Houghton, S., & Bain, A. (1992). The effects of integrating children with special needs into mainstream classes: A case study: Educational and Child Psychology Vol 9(4) 1992, 52-56. *Hirdman, N. L. (1988). A comparison of learning handicapped students in closed versus open building systems using on-task behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoffman, L. M. (1992). Continuing motivation in elementary school children: A naturalistic case study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hough, F. F. (1995). Effects of varying imagery perspective and imagery time on performance of the putting stroke in golf. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Houghton, S., Wheldall, K., Jukes, R., & Sharpe, A. (1990). The effects of limited private reprimands and increased private praise on classroom behaviour in four British secondary school classes: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 60(3) Nov 1990, 255-265. *Houlihan, D. D. (1990). The search for an effective treatment for noncompliant children with other problems: Testing for the response covariation phenomenon: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoza, B., Waschbusch, D. A., Owens, J. S., Pelham, W. E., & Kipp, H. (2001). Academic task persistence of normally achieving ADHD and control boys: Self-evaluations, and attributions: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(2) Apr 2001, 271-283. *Hrydowy, E. R. (1992). Effects of supervisor feedback on staff and client performance in a prevocational program for the mentally handicapped: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, D. L., Ratcliff, A., & Lehman, M. E. (1998). Effects of preparation time for two quantitative measures of narrative production: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 87(1) Aug 1998, 343-352. *Hutchison, C. W., Nathan, P. J., Mrazek, L., & Stough, C. (2001). Cholinergic modulation of speed of early information processing: The effect of donepezil on inspection time: Psychopharmacology Vol 155(4) Jun 2001, 440-442. *Hwang, W.-Y., & Li, C. C. (2002). What the user log shows based on learning time distribution: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 18(2) Jun 2002, 232-233. *Idemoto, A. C. (1987). The relationship between allocated instructional time and student achievement in reading for grades three and six: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Imhof, M. (1995). The influence of stimulation-enhanced materials on hyperactive children's work behaviors during spelling practice: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 42(3) 1995, 234-239. *Ivanova, S. M., Orlov, O. N., Brantova, S. S., Labetskaya, O. I., & et al. (1986). Effect of active operator's work on lipid peroxidation in man: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 20(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 20-22. *Jacoby, L. L. (1998). Invariance in automatic influences of memory: Toward a user's guide for the process-dissociation procedure: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 24(1) Jan 1998, 3-26. *Jellison, J. A. (2003). On-task participation of typical students close to and away from classmates with disabilities in an elementary music classroom: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 51(4) Win 2003, 343-355. *Jellison, J. A., & Gainer, E. W. (1995). Into the mainstream: A case-study of a child's participation in music education and music therapy: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 32(4) Win 1995, 228-247. *Jennings, D. J., Bonardi, C., & Kirkpatrick, K. (2007). Overshadowing and stimulus duration: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 33(4) Oct 2007, 464-475. *Jensema, C. J., Danturthi, R. S., & Burch, R. (2000). Time spent viewing captions on television programs: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 145(5) Dec 2000, 464-468. *Johanson, J. C. (1999). Effect of target's sex on manipulations of self-fulfilling prophecy: Psychological Reports Vol 84(2) Apr 1999, 413-423. *Johns, G. A., & Morse, L. W. (1997). Research note: Divergent thinking as a function of time and prompting to "be creative" in undergraduates: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 31(2) 1997, 156-165. *Johns, G. A., Morse, L. W., & Morse, D. T. (2001). An analysis of early vs. later responses on a divergent production task across three time press conditions: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 35(1) 2001, 65-72. *Johnson, L. R., Jr. (1995). Person-Environment Fit Theory and stress as a function of perceived time demand discrepancy among college and university resident assistants. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Johnson, N. F., & Carnot, M. J. (1990). On time differences in searching for letters in words and nonwords: Do they emerge during the initial encoding or the subsequent scan? : Memory & Cognition Vol 18(1) Jan 1990, 31-39. *Jones, K. T. (2001). Auditors' performance evaluations: An analysis of the potential for cognitive biases and the effects of time pressure and experience. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Joslyn, S. L. (1996). Individual differences in time pressured decision-making. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kahn, B. (1995). Field-site supervision of school counseling practicum students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kahn, W. J. (1989). Teaching self-management to children: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 24(1) Oct 1989, 37-46. *Kaplan, H., Hemmes, N. S., Motz, P., & Rodriguez, H. (1996). Self-reinforcement and persons with developmental disabilities: Psychological Record Vol 46(1) Win 1996, 161-178. *Karnes, M. B., Johnson, L. J., & Beauchamp, K. D. (1989). Developing problem-solving skills to enhance task persistence of handicapped preschool children: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 13(1) Win 1989, 61-72. *Karnes, M. B., Johnson, L. J., & Beauchamp, K. D. F. (2005). Reprise: Developing Problem-Solving Skills to Enhance Task Persistence of Handicapped Preschool Children: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 27(4) Sum 2005, 236-246. *Kaufmann, G., & Vosburg, S. K. (2002). The effects of mood on early and late idea production: Creativity Research Journal Vol 14(3-4) 2002, 317-330. *Kehle, T. J., Bray, M. A., & Nastasi, B. K. (1996). Problems with the school psychology consultative service delivery model that affect the implementation of school-based intervention programs: School Psychology International Vol 17(2) May 1996, 149-158. *Kellogg, R. T. (1987). Effects of topic knowledge on the allocation of processing time and cognitive effort to writing processes: Memory & Cognition Vol 15(3) May 1987, 256-266. *Kelly, J. R., & Karau, S. J. (1993). Entrainment of creativity in small groups: Small Group Research Vol 24(2) May 1993, 179-198. *Kelly, W. E. (2000). Conscientiousness and the prediction of task duration: Evidence of the role of personality in time prediction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kelly, W. E., Johnson, J. L., & Miller, M. L. (2003). Conscientiousness and the Prediction of Task Duration: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 5(3) 2003, 443-450. *Kirino, E., Belger, A., Goldman-Rakic, P., & McCarthy, G. (2000). Prefrontal activation evoked by infrequent target and novel stimuli in a visual target detection task: An event-related functional magnetic resonance imaging study: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(17) Sep 2000, 6612-6618. *Klein, J. D., & Pridemore, D. R. (1992). Effects of cooperative learning and need for affiliation on performance, time on task, and satisfaction: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 40(4) 1992, 39-47. *Klein, M., Ponds, R. W. H. M., Houx, P. J., & Jolles, J. (1997). Effect of test duration on age-related differences in Stroop interference: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 19(1) Feb 1997, 77-82. *Knauft, E. B. (1954). Time limit versus work limit methods of test administration: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(1) Feb 1954, 62-63. *Ko, B.-k. (1987). The relationships among student achievement, academic learning time in physical education (ALT-PE), and selected student characteristics in two university taekwondo classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koroghlanian, C. M. (2000). Animation, audio, and spatial ability: Optimizing multimedia for scientific explanations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kray, J., & Eppinger, B. (2006). Effects of associative learning on age differences in task-set switching: Acta Psychologica Vol 123(3) Nov 2006, 187-203. *Lam, A. L., Cole, C. L., Shapiro, E. S., & Bambara, L. M. (1994). Relative effects of self monitoring on task-behavior, academic accuracy, and disruptive behavior in students with behavior disorders: School Psychology Review Vol 23(1) 1994, 44-58. *LaMaster, K. J., & Lacy, A. C. (1993). Relationship of teacher behaviors to ALT-PE in junior high school physical education: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 28(1) 1993, 21-25. *Lamm, C., Bauer, H., Vitouch, O., Durec, S., Gronister, R., & Gstattner, R. (2001). Restriction of task processing time affects cortical activity during processing of a cognitive task: An event-related slow cortical potential study: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 10(3) Jan 2001, 275-282. *Lancioni, G. E., Mantini, M., & Groeneweg, J. (2001). Assisted ambulation and activities for persons with profound multiple disabilities: Assessing different ambulation levels: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 92(3,Pt1) Jun 2001, 930-932. *Landry, S. H., Copeland, D., Lee, A., & Robinson, S. (1990). Goal-directed behavior in children with spina bifida: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 11(6) Dec 1990, 306-311. *Lawton, M. P., Moss, M., & Fulcomer, M. (1986). Objective and subjective uses of time by older people: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 24(3) 1986-1987, 171-188. *Lay, C. H. (1990). Working to schedule on personal projects: An assessment of person-project characteristics and trait procrastination: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 5(3) 1990, 91-103. *Layton, C., & Bell, V. C. F. (1997). Slow movement as a function of advancement in the Shotokan karate kata set: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 84(3, Pt 1) Jun 1997, 1009-1010. *Layton, C., & Lawrence, J. M. (1997). Performance time transformed by count as a determinant of difficulty in the Shotokan karate Heian kata set: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 84(3, Pt 1) Jun 1997, 989-990. *Leach, D. J., & Ingram, K. L. (1989). The effects of information and feedback on teachers' classroom behaviour and students' academic engaged time: Educational Psychology Vol 9(3) 1989, 167-184. *Lee, C., & Tindal, G. A. (1994). Self-recording and goal-setting: Effects on on-task and math productivity of low-achieving Korean elementary school students: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 4(4) Dec 1994, 459-479. *Lee, D. L. (2006). Facilitating Transitions Between and Within Academic Tasks: An Application of Behavioral Momentum: Remedial and Special Education Vol 27(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 312-317. *Lee, O., & Brophy, J. (1996). Motivational patterns observed in sixth-grade science classrooms: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 33(3) Mar 1996, 303-318. *Lee, S. W., Kelly, K. E., & Nyre, J. E. (1999). Preliminary report on the relation of students' on-task behavior with completion of school work: Psychological Reports Vol 84(1) Feb 1999, 267-272. *Lee, W. J. (1995). The socialization of home-schooled and public-schooled children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lem, P., Veenman, S. A., & Voeten, M. J. (1990). Learning time and achievement in mixed age classes: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 4(1) Mar 1990, 37-45. *Lentz, F. E. (1988). On-task behavior, academic performance, and classroom disruptions: Untangling the target selection problem in classroom interventions: School Psychology Review Vol 17(2) 1988, 243-257. *Leone, C. M., & Richards, M. H. (1989). Classwork and homework in early adolescence: The ecology of achievement: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 18(6) Dec 1989, 531-548. *Leow, R. P. (1998). The effects of amount and type of exposure on adult learners' L2 development in SLA: Modern Language Journal Vol 82(1) Spr 1998, 49-68. *Lesiuk, T. (2005). The effect of music listening on work performance: Psychology of Music Vol 33(2) Apr 2005, 173-191. *Leutner, D. (2000). Double-fading support--a training approach to complex software systems: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 347-357. *Levy, C. M., & Ransdell, S. (1995). Is writing as difficult as it seems? : Memory & Cognition Vol 23(6) Nov 1995, 767-779. *Lewis, T. J., & Sugai, G. (1996). Descriptive and experimental analysis of teacher and peer attention and the use of assessment-based intervention to improve pro-social behavior: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 6(1) Mar 1996, 7-24. *Li, D., Sun, F., Jiao, Y., Yan, Y., & et al. (1993). A study on the relationship between quantity and speed of cognitive performances in aging: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 25(2) Sum 1993, 189-194. *Lichtenstein, R., & Fischetti, B. A. (1998). How long does a psychoeducational evaluation take? An urban Connecticut study: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 29(2) Apr 1998, 144-148. *Lien, M.-C., Ruthruff, E., Remington, R. W., & Johnston, J. C. (2005). On the Limits of Advance Preparation for a Task Switch: Do People Prepare All the Task Some of the Time or Some of the Task All the Time? : Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 31(2) Apr 2005, 299-315. *Limbrick, E. A., McNaughton, S., & Clay, M. M. (1992). Time engaged in reading: A critical factor in reading achievement: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 137(4) Oct 1992, 309-314. *Lisboa, F. L. F., Butterfield, S. A., Reif, G., & McIntire, W. (1995). ALT-PE by children with autism placed in regular, reversed mainstreamed, and adapted physical education classes: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(2) Apr 1995, 553-554. *Littlepage, G. E., & Poole, J. R. (1993). Time allocation in decision making groups: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 8(4) 1993, 663-672. *Liu, R., & Chen, Q. (2000). The influence of learning task requirements and time pressure on on-line self-regulated learning activities: Psychological Science (China) Vol 23(6) Nov 2000, 655-658. *Lockl, K., & Schneider, W. (2003). Metacognitive Monitoring and Self-Control Processes for Children's Allocation of Study Time: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 17(3-4) Nov 2003, 173-183. *Lorist, M. M., & Snel, J. (1997). Caffeine effects on perceptual and motor processes: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 102(5) May 1997, 401-413. *Low, J. M. (1990). Classroom management inservice for beginning teachers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lubart, T. I. (1995). Product-centered self-evaluation and the creative process. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maag, J. W., Reid, R., & DiGangi, S. A. (1993). Differential effects of self-monitoring attention, accuracy, and productivity: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 26(3) Fal 1993, 329-344. *Maag, J. W., Rutherford, R. B., & DiGangi, S. A. (1992). Effects of self-monitoring and contingent reinforcement on on-task behavior and academic productivity of learning-disabled students: A social validation study: Psychology in the Schools Vol 29(2) Apr 1992, 157-172. *Maatta, S., Herrgard, E., Saavalainen, P., Paakkonen, A., Kononen, M., Luoma, L., et al. (2005). P3 amplitude and time-on-task effects in distractible adolescents: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(9) Sep 2005, 2175-2183. *MacArthur, C. A., Haynes, J. A., & Malouf, D. B. (1986). Learning disabled students' engaged time and classroom interaction: The impact of computer assisted instruction: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 2(2) 1986, 189-198. *MacDuff, G. S., Krantz, P. J., & McClannahan, L. E. (1993). Teaching children with autism to use photographic activity schedules: Maintenance and generalization of complex response chains: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 26(1) Spr 1993, 89-97. *Mace, F. C., Neef, N. A., Shade, D., & Mauro, B. C. (1994). Limited matching on concurrent-schedule reinforcement of academic behavior: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 27(4) Win 1994, 585-596. *Mace, F. C., Neef, N. A., Shade, D., & Mauro, B. C. (1996). Effects of problem difficulty and reinforcer quality on time allocated to concurrent arithmetic problems: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 29(1) Spr 1996, 11-24. *Mahan, R. P. (1991). Time-on-task effects within a probabilistic task environment: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(1) Feb 1991, 307-314. *Maheady, L., Mallette, B., Harper, G. F., & Sacca, K. (1991). Heads Together: A peer-mediated option for improving the academic achievement of heterogeneous learning groups: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 25-33. *Mahmud, E. C. (1999). Multimedia integration: A model-based approach. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Manenica, I. (1988). Proprioceptive interaction with movement programmes: Revija za Psihologiju Vol 18(1-2) Dec 1988, 1-7. *Manly, T., Owen, A. M., McAvinue, L., Datta, A., Lewis, G. H., Scott, S. K., et al. (2003). Enhancing the sensitivity of a sustained attention task to frontal damage: Convergent clinical and functional imaging evidence: Neurocase Vol 9(4) Aug 2003, 340-349. *Martens, B. K. (1990). A context analysis of contingent teacher attention: Behavior Modification Vol 14(2) Apr 1990, 138-156. *Martin-Michiellot, S., & Mendelsohn, P. (2000). Cognitive load while learning with a graphical computer interface: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 284-293. *Matthews, G. A., & Dickinson, A. M. (2000). Effects of alternative activities on time allocated to task performance under different percentages of incentive pay: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 20(1) 2000, 3-27. *Maule, A. J., & Mackie, P. (1990). A componential investigation of the effects of deadlines on individual decision making. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Maxwell, S. E. (1994). Optimal allocation of assessment time in randomized pretest-posttest designs: Psychological Bulletin Vol 115(1) Jan 1994, 142-152. *Mayr, U., & Kliegl, R. (2000). Task-set switching and long-term memory retrieval: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 26(5) Sep 2000, 1124-1140. *Mazzoni, G., & Cornoldi, C. (1993). Strategies in study time allocation: Why is study time sometimes not effective? : Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 122(1) Mar 1993, 47-60. *McCarl, J. J., Svobodny, L., & Beare, P. L. (1991). Self-recording in a classroom for students with mild to moderate mental handicaps: Effects on productivity and on-task behavior: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 26(1) Mar 1991, 79-88. *McDonnell, J., Thorson, N., McQuivey, C., & Kiefer-O'Donnell, R. (1997). Academic engaged time of students with low-incidence disabilities in general education classes: Mental Retardation Vol 35(1) Feb 1997, 18-26. *McDougall, D. (2006). The Distributed Criterion Design: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 15(4) Dec 2006, 237-247. *McGrath, C. J., & Rust, J. O. (2002). Academic achievement and between-class transition time for self-contained and departmental upper-elementary classes: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 29(1) Mar 2002, 40-43. *McGregor, D. K., & Stern, J. A. (1996). Time on task and blink effects on saccade duration: Ergonomics Vol 39(4) Apr 1996, 649-660. *McLean, G. F., Prescott, B., & Podhorodeski, R. (1994). Teleoperated system performance evaluation: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 24(5) May 1994, 796-804. *McNamara, E., & Jolly, M. (1990). Are disruptive behaviours reduced when levels of on-task behaviours increase? An across settings study of a class of 12- and 13-year-old pupils: II: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 18(4) Oct 1990, 239-249. *McNeil, C. K. (1996). The psychometric properties of the Trail Making Test, forms x, y, and z: Geropsychological implications. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McSweeney, F. K., Kowal, B. P., & Murphy, E. S. (2003). The effect of rate of reinforcement and time in session on preference for variability: Learning & Behavior Vol 31(3) Aug 2003, 225-241. *McSweeney, F. K., Swindell, S., Murphy, E. S., & Kowal, B. P. (2004). The relation of multiple-schedule behavioral contrast to deprivation, time in session, and within-session changes in responding: Learning & Behavior Vol 32(2) May 2004, 190-201. *McWhirter, C. C., & Bloom, L. A. (1994). The effects of a student-operated business curriculum on the on-task behavior of students with behavioral disorders: Behavioral Disorders Vol 19(2) Feb 1994, 136-141. *Medina, J. G. (2000). Classroom testing accommodations for postsecondary students with learning disabilities: The empirical gap. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Meij, H. v. d. (2000). The role and design of screen images in software documentation: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 294-306. *Metcalfe, J., & Kornell, N. (2003). The Dynamics of Learning and Allocation of Study Time to a Region of Proximal Learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 132(4) Dec 2003, 530-542. *Methe, S. A., & Hintze, J. M. (2003). Evaluating Teacher Modeling as a Strategy to Increase Student Reading Behavior: School Psychology Review Vol 32(4) 2003, 617-623. *Meulenbroek, R. G., & Van Galen, G. P. (1988). Foreperiod duration and the analysis of motor stages in a line-drawing task: Acta Psychologica Vol 69(1) Oct 1988, 19-34. *Miller, A. D., Hall, S. W., & Heward, W. L. (1995). Effects of sequential 1-minute time trials with and without inter-trial feedback and self-correlation on general and special education students' fluency with math facts: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 5(3) Sep 1995, 319-345. *Miller, C. L. (1993). The effects of Art History-Enriched Art Therapy on anxiety, time on task, and art product quality: Art Therapy Vol 10(4) 1993, 194-200. *Miller, C. L. (1999). Time pressure, accountability and attitudes: Effects on auditor judgments. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Miller, D. L. (1993). The use of goal setting and contingency contracting for improving children's homework performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Minagawa, J. (1997). On the effect of map-completion work on concept learning in science: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 45(4) Dec 1997, 98-107. *Minda, J. P. (2001). The effects of deadlines and concurrent tasks on category learning and categorization. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Molloy, R., & Parasuraman, R. (1996). Monitoring an automated system for a single failure: Vigilance and task complexity effects: Human Factors Vol 38(2) Jun 1996, 311-322. *Monsell, S., Sumner, P., & Waters, H. (2003). Task-set reconfiguration with predictable and unpredictable task switches: Memory & Cognition Vol 31(3) Apr 2003, 327-342. *Montazemi, A. R., & Wang, F. (1995). An empirical investigation of CBI in support of mastery learning: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 13(2) 1995, 185-205. *Moore, D. A. (2000). The unexpected benefits of negotiating under time pressure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moore, D. W., Anderson, A., & Kumar, K. (2005). Instructional adaptation in the management of escape-maintained behavior in a classroom: Journal of Positive Behavior Interventions Vol 7(4) Fal 2005, 216-223. *Moore, L. W., Sweeney, J. J., & Butterfield, P. H. (1993). Differential effects of primary, activity and computer reinforcement on decreasing the off-task behavior of three special education populations: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 20(2) Jun 1993, 132-144. *Morgan, D. L., & Buskist, W. (1987). "Level of aspiration": Preference for time versus response feedback and history effects on the setting of personal performance standards: Psychological Record Vol 37(2) Spr 1987, 199-211. *Morris, R. G., Downes, J. J., & Robbins, T. W. (1990). The nature of the dysexecutive syndrome in Parkinson's disease. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Moshinskie, J. F. (1992). Effects of two instructional sequences when selected symbolic elements are identical: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moss, C. A. (1992). The use of a persuasive technique to manipulate self-efficacy: Impact on performance and persistence in an academic setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Munson, K. J., & Crosbie, J. (1998). Effects of response cost in computerized programmed instruction: Psychological Record Vol 48(2) Spr 1998, 233-250. *Neef, N. A., Shade, D., & Miller, M. S. (1994). Assessing influential dimensions of reinforcers on choice in students with serious emotional disturbance: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 27(4) Win 1994, 575-583. *Negron, L. M. (1987). Academic learning time: Physical education of a selected group of mentally retarded students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nelson, T. O. (1993). Judgments of learning and the allocation of study time: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 122(2) Jun 1993, 269-273. *Newby, T. J. (1991). Classroom motivation: Strategies of first-year teachers: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 83(2) Jun 1991, 195-200. *Nguyen, F. (2007). The effect of an electronic performance support system and training as performance interventions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nijstad, B. A., Stroebe, W., & Lodewijkx, H. F. M. (1999). Persistence of brainstorming groups: How do people know when to stop? : Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 35(2) Mar 1999, 165-185. *Ninness, H. C., Fuerst, J., Rutherford, R. D., & Glenn, S. S. (1991). Effects of self-management training and reinforcement on the transfer of improved conduct in the absence of supervision: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 24(3) Fal 1991, 499-508. *Nix, E. G. (1991). The relationships among classical background music, time-on-task behavior, and academic achievement of sixth-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Norr, K. B. (2000). An investigation of the relationship between speed and accuracy utilizing a data entry task. (individual differences). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Olofsson, J. K., & Polich, J. (2007). Affective visual event-related potentials: Arousal, repetition, and time-on-task: Biological Psychology Vol 75(1) Apr 2007, 101-108. *Olson, W. A. (2000). Supporting coordination in widely distributed cognitive systems: The role of conflict type, time pressure, display design, and trust. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Osmon, D. C., & Jackson, R. (2002). Inspection time and IQ: Fluid or perceptual aspects of intelligence? : Intelligence Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 2002, 119-128. *O'Sullivan, P. J., Ysseldyke, J. E., Christenson, S. L., & Thurlow, M. L. (1990). Mildly handicapped elementary students' opportunity to learn during reading instruction in mainstream and special education settings: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 25(2) Spr 1990, 131-146. *Ota, K. R., & DuPaul, G. J. (2002). Task engagement and mathematics performance in children with attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder: Effects of supplemental computer instruction: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 17(3) Fall 2002, 242-257. *Owlia, G., French, R., Ben-Ezra, V., & Silliman, L. M. (1995). Influence of reinforcers on the time-on-task performance of adolescents who are profoundly mentally retarded: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 12(3) Jul 1995, 275-288. *Packard, J. L. (1990). Effects of time lag in the introduction of characters into the Chinese language curriculum: Modern Language Journal Vol 74(2) Sum 1990, 167-175. *Padden, C. A. (2000). Simultaneous interpreting across modalities: Interpreting Vol 5(2) 2000-2001, 169-185. *Palmer, K. R. (2001). Effects of quizzing strategies on performance in a web-based diversity awareness training program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Passig, D., & Levin, H. (1999). Gender interest differences with multimedia learning interfaces: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 15(2) Mar 1999, 173-183. *Pelegrina, S., Bajo, M. T., & Justicia, F. (2000). Differential allocation of study time: Incomplete compensation for the difficulty of the materials: Memory Vol 8(6) Nov 2000, 377-392. *Perrig, S., Kazennikov, O., & Wiesendanger, M. (1999). Time structure of a goal-directed bimanual skill and its dependence on task constraints: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 103(1) Aug 1999, 95-104. *Pettipher, C., & Mansell, J. (1993). Engagement in meaningful activity in day centres: An exploratory study: Mental Handicap Research Vol 6(3) 1993, 263-274. *Pierce, T. B., Luckasson, R., & Smith, D. D. (1990). Surveying unstructured time of adults with mental retardation living in two community settings: A search for normalization: Exceptionality Vol 1(2) 1990, 123-134. *Pigeau, R. A., Angus, R. G., O'Neill, P., & Mack, I. (1995). Vigilance latencies to aircraft detection among NORAD surveillance operators: Human Factors Vol 37(3) Sep 1995, 622-634. *Pind, J., & Tryggvadottir, H. B. (2002). Determinants of picture naming times in Icelandic: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 2002, 221-226. *Pinou, C. J. (1993). Effects of goal setting and goal posting on academic achievement, on-task behavior, and self-efficacy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pisterman, S., Firestone, P., McGrath, P., Goodman, J. T., & et al. (1992). The role of parent training in treatment of preschoolers with ADDH: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 62(3) Jul 1992, 397-408. *Pittman, J. F., Kerpelman, J. L., & Solheim, C. A. (2001). Stress and performance standards: A dynamic approach to time spent in housework: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 63(4) Nov 2001, 1111-1121. *Pizzo, M. J., & Crystal, J. D. (2004). Evidence for an alternation strategy in time-place learning: Behavioural Processes Vol 67(3) Nov 2004, 533-537. *Plant, E. A., Ericsson, K. A., Hill, L., & Asberg, K. (2005). Why study time does not predict grade point average across college students: Implications of deliberate practice for academic performance: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 30(1) Jan 2005, 96-116. *Plucker, J. A., Runco, M. A., & Lim, W. (2006). Predicting Ideational Behavior From Divergent Thinking and Discretionary Time on Task: Creativity Research Journal Vol 18(1) 2006, 55-63. *Poppen, L. R. (1990). Effects of graphics functioning as antecedents and consequences on retention and recall, attitude, and efficiency in a CAI tutorial program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Potter, G. G., Blackwell, A. D., McQuoid, D. R., Payne, M. E., Steffens, D. C., Sahakian, B. J., et al. (2007). Prefrontal white matter lesions and prefrontal task impersistence in depressed and nondepressed elders: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 32(10) Oct 2007, 2135-2142. *Powell, J., Dickie, R. F., & Finegan, S. (1992). A modified time sampling procedure providing a multidimensional and multibehavioral analysis: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 15(4) Nov 1992, 355-361. *Powers, S., Thibadeau, S., & Rose, K. (1992). Antecedent exercise and its effects on self-stimulation: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 7(1) Jan 1992, 15-22. *Prabhu, P. V. (1996). Temporal aspects of task performance: The use of temporal information in time-constrained tasks. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Prater, M. A., Joy, R., Chilman, B., Temple, J., & et al. (1991). Self-monitoring of on-task behavior by adolescents with learning disabilities: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 14(3) Sum 1991, 164-177. *Pratt, J., & Hirshhorn, M. (2003). Examining the time course of facilitation and inhibition with simultaneous onset and offset cues: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 67(4) Nov 2003, 261-265. *Predebon, J. (1999). Time judgments as a function of clock duration: Effects of temporal paradigm and an attention-demanding nontemporal task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 88(3, Pt 2) Jun 1999, 1251-1254. *Proctor, T. Y. (2001). The effects of time pressure and accountability on hypothesis generation and information search strategies: An experimental study of internal revenue agents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pud, D., & Sapir, S. (2006). Dr. Pud's Response to Dr. Villemure's Letter: Pain Vol 122(3) Jun 2006, 326-327. *Pud, D., & Sapir, S. (2006). The effects of noxious heat, auditory stimulation, a cognitive task, and time on task on pain perception and performance accuracy in healthy volunteers: A new experimental model: Pain Vol 120(1-2) Jan 2006, 155-160. *Pueyo, A. A., Andres Pueyo, A., & Tous, J. (1992). Personality, cognitive strategies, and inspection time: Estudios de Psicologia No 47 1992, 5-20. *Rae, S. E. (1988). A self-management package versus a group exercise contingency for increasing on-task behavior of developmentally handicapped workers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rapport, M. D., & DuPaul, G. J. (1986). Hyperactivity and methylphenidate: Rate-dependent effects on attention: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 1(1) Jan 1986, 45-52. *Rauterberg, M. (1992). An empirical comparison of menu-selection (CUI) and desktop (GUI) computer programs carried out by beginners and experts: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 11(4) Jul-Aug 1992, 227-236. *Ravenna, M., & Roncarati, A. (2005). Which students fail to complete their studies within the prescribed time and what prevents them from doing so? : Bollettino di Psicologia Applicata No 247 Sep-Dec 2005, 19-34. *Raymann, R. J. E. M., & Van Someren, E. J. W. (2007). Time-on-task impairment of psychomotor vigilance is affected by mild skin warming and changes with aging and insomnia: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 30(1) Jan 2007, 96-103. *Reed, W. M., Oughton, J. M., Ayersman, D. J., Ervin, J. R., Jr., & Giessler, S. F. (2000). Computer experience, learning style, and hypermedia navigation: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 16(6) Nov 2000, 609-628. *Reynolds, A. J. (1991). Note on adolescents' time-use and scientific literacy: Psychological Reports Vol 68(1) Feb 1991, 63-70. *Reynolds, R. E., Trathen, W., Sawyer, M. L., & Shepard, C. R. (1993). Causal and epiphenomenal use of the selective attention strategy in prose comprehension: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 18(2) Apr 1993, 258-278. *Rhymer, K. N., Henington, C., Skinner, C. H., & Looby, E. J. (1999). The effects of explicit timing on mathematics performance in second-grade Caucasian and African American students: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 14(4) Win 1999, 397-407. *Rhymer, K. N., Skinner, C. H., Jackson, S., McNeill, S., Smith, T., & Jackson, B. (2002). The 1-minute explicit timing intervention: The influence of mathematics problem difficulty: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 29(4) Dec 2002, 305-311. *Rich, H. L., & Ross, S. M. (1989). Students' time on learning tasks in special education: Exceptional Children Vol 55(6) Apr 1989, 508-515. *Rich, H. L., & Ross, S. M. (1991). Regular class or resource room for students with disabilities? A direct response to "Rich and Ross: A mixed message." Exceptional Children Vol 57(5) Mar-Apr 1991, 476-477. *Richmond, V. P., McCroskey, J. C., Kearney, P., & Plax, T. G. (1987). Power in the classroom: VII. Linking behavior alteration techniques to cognitive learning: Communication Education Vol 36(1) Jan 1987, 1-12. *Rickard, T. C. (2007). Forgetting and Learning Potentiation: Dual Consequences of Between-Session Delays in Cognitive Skill Learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 33(2) Mar 2007, 297-304. *Rifenbary, D. (1998). School counsellors in American-sponsored overseas schools: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 20(1) Mar 1998, 37-44. *Ritter, F. E., Reifers, A. L., Klein, L. C., & Schoelles, M. J. (2007). Lessons from defining theories of stress for cognitive architectures. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Roberts, A. H., & Rust, J. O. (1994). Role and function of school psychologists, 1992-93: A comparative study: Psychology in the Schools Vol 31(2) Apr 1994, 113-119. *Roberts, M. J. (1998). How should relevance be defined? What does inspection time measure? A reply to Evans: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 51A(4) Nov 1998, 815-817. *Roberts, M. J. (1998). Inspection times and the selection task: Are they relevant? : The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 51A(4) Nov 1998, 781-810. *Roberts, M. J., & Newton, E. J. (2001). Inspection times, the change task, and the rapid-response selection task: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 54A(4) Nov 2001, 1031-1048. *Roelofs, E., & Veenman, S. (2000). Classroom heterogeneity and the use of instructional time in Dutch secondary schools: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 35(2) Fal 2000, 15-24. *Rogelberg, S. G., & Rumery, S. M. (1996). Gender diversity, team decision quality, time on task, and interpersonal cohesion: Small Group Research Vol 27(1) Feb 1996, 79-90. *Rooney, K. J. (1987). Effects of self-monitoring on adult behavior and student independence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rooney, K. J., & Hallahan, D. P. (1988). The effects of self-monitoring on adult behavior and student independence: Learning Disabilities Research Vol 3(2) Sum 1988, 88-93. *Roth, J. L., Brooks-Gunn, J., Linver, M. R., & Hofferth, S. L. (2003). What Happens During the School Day? Time Diaries from a National Sample of Elementary School Teachers: Teachers College Record Vol 105(3) Apr 2003, 317-343. *Rubinstein, J. S., Meyer, D. E., & Evans, J. E. (2001). Executive control of cognitive processes in task switching: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 27(4) Aug 2001, 763-797. *Ruffolo, L. F., Guilmette, T. J., & Willis, W. G. (2000). Comparison of time and error rates on the Trail Making Test among patients with head injuries, experimental malingerers, patients with suspect effort on testing, and normal controls: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 14(2) May 2000, 223-230. *Sabatos, M. A. (1987). Private cues in self-monitoring: Effects on learning-disabled students' on-task performance and reading productivity during sustained silent reading: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sain, R., & Brigham, T. A. (2003). The effect of a threaded discussion component on student satisfaction and performance: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 29(4) 2003-2004, 419-430. *Salend, S. J., & Sonnenschein, P. (1989). Validating the effectiveness of a cooperative learning strategy through direct observation: Journal of School Psychology Vol 27(1) Spr 1989, 47-58. *Salerno, C. A. (1992). The effect of time on computer-assisted instruction for at-risk students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Saunders, R. R., McEntee, J. E., & Saunders, M. D. (2005). Interaction of Reinforcement Schedules, A Behavioral Prosthesis, And Work-Related Behavior In Adults With Mental Retardation: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 38(2) Sum 2005, 163-176. *Scerbo, M. W. (1998). What's so boring about vigilance? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schaeffer, A. L. (1990). The effects of a self-monitoring strategy on independent work skills with at-risk elementary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Scheffers, M. K. (2000). Performance monitoring: Error detection and the error-related negativity in choice-related time tasks. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schelstraete, M.-A., Desmette, D., & Hupet, M. (1995). The influence of working memory capacity on processing speed in written phrase presented in real time: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 48(420) May-Aug 1995, 478-482. *Schmid, J., & Seiler, R. (2003). Identity in high-performance sport: Psychometric investigations with German language adaptation of the Athletic Identity Measurement Scale (AIMS-D): Diagnostica Vol 49(4) 2003, 176-183. *Schmidt, A., Beauducel, A., Brocke, B., & Strobel, A. (2004). Vigilance performance and extraversion reconsidered: Some performance differences can indeed be induced: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 36(6) Apr 2004, 1343-1351. *Schnyder, I., Niggli, A., Cathomas, R., Trautwein, U., & Ludtke, O. (2006). Low Returns on Time Investment: Correlates of Time Spent on French Homework and Effects on Learning Gains: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 53(2) 2006, 107-121. *Schwartz, R. R. (1991). The comparison of self-modeling and peer-modeling in group application: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Scott, R. M. (1990). The relationship between elementary teachers' use of theoretical knowledge about seatwork during reading instruction and students' on-task behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seiwa, H. (1993). An experimental clinical study of time anxiety (1): Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 6(2) Dec 1993, 21-28. *Seybert, S., Dunlap, G., & Ferro, J. (1996). The effects of choice-making on the problem behaviors of high school students with intellectual disabilities: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 6(1) Mar 1996, 49-65. *Shepherd, I., Evans, A., Cherry, C., & Higgins, A. (1990). Academic engagement: Effects of feedback to teachers of "on-task" pupil behaviour: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 5(4) Jan 1990, 227-234. *Sherry, J. L., Lucas, K., Greenberg, B. S., & Lachlan, K. (2006). Video Game Uses and Gratifications as Predicators of Use and Game Preference. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Shinohara, K., Miura, T., & Usui, S. (2002). Tapping task as an index of mental workload in a time sharing task: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 44(3) Sep 2002, 144-151. *Shoham-Salomon, V., Avner, R., & Neeman, R. (1989). You're changed if you do and changed if you don't: Mechanisms underlying paradoxical interventions: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 57(5) Oct 1989, 590-598. *Shore, B. M., & Lazar, L. (1996). IQ-related differences in time allocation during problem solving: Psychological Reports Vol 78(3, Pt 1) Jun 1996, 848-850. *Siegler, R. S. (1987). The perils of averaging data over strategies: An example from children's addition: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 116(3) Sep 1987, 250-264. *Silliman, L. M. (1994). Influence of feedback on the upper body postural alignment of individuals who are profoundly mentally retarded. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Silliman-French, L., French, R., Sherrill, C., & Gench, B. (1998). Auditory feedback and time-on-task of postural alignment of individuals with profound mental retardation: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 15(1) Jan 1998, 51-63. *Silverman, S., & Zotos, C. (1987). Validity of interval and time sampling methods for measuring student engaged time in physical education: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 47(4) Win 1987, 1005-1012. *Simpson, C. R., & Deary, I. J. (1997). Strategy use and feedback in inspection time: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 23(5) Nov 1997, 787-797. *Sims, W. L., & Cassidy, J. W. (1997). Verbal and operant responses of young children to vocal versus instrumental song performances: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 45(2) Sum 1997, 234-244. *Singhal, S., & Mani, B. (1999). Context of residence of adults with severe mental retardation and their learning of a vocational task: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 15(1-2) Mar-Sep 1999, 13-18. *Sisung, N. J. (1993). The effects of two modes of instructional delivery: Two-way forward facing interactive television and traditional classroom on attitudes, motivation, on-task/off-task behavior and final exam grades of students enrolled in humanities courses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skinner, C. H., Fletcher, P. A., Wildmon, M., & Belfiore, P. J. (1996). Improving assignment preference through interspersing additional problems: Brief versus easy problems: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 6(4) Dec 1996, 427-436. *Slater, R. B. (1997). The use of varied interactive questioning strategies with feedback in improving posttest time efficiency during visualized instruction: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 24(3) Sep 1997, 207-216. *Smallwood, J., Obonsawin, M., & Reid, H. (2003). The effects of block duration and tasks demands on the experience of task unrelated thought: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 22(1) 2003, 13-31. *Smeets, E., & Mooij, T. (1999). Time on task, interaction and information handling in multimedia learning environments: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 21(4) 1999, 487-502. *Smith, T. E. (1990). Time and academic achievement: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 19(6) Dec 1990, 539-558. *Smith, T. J., Desch, C. E., Hackney, M. H., & Shaw, J. E. (1997). How long does it take to get a "do not resuscitate" order? : Journal of Palliative Care Vol 13(1) Spr 1997, 5-8. *Sohn, M.-H., & Anderson, J. R. (2003). Stimulus-related priming during task switching: Memory & Cognition Vol 31(5) Jul 2003, 775-780. *Soliz, M. A. b. P., & Gutierrez, I. G. (1994). Incidence of the manipulation of the numerical task regarding production and efficacy: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 47(4) Oct 1994, 421-427. *Sovrano, V. A., Bisazza, A., & Vallortigara, G. (2001). Lateralization of response to social stimuli in fishes: A comparison between different methods and species: Physiology & Behavior Vol 74(1-2) Sep 2001, 237-244. *Spencer, R. M. C., & Zelaznik, H. N. (2003). Weber (slope) analyses of timing variability in tapping and drawing tasks: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 35(4) Dec 2003, 371-381. *Sprague, V. L. (2000). A comparison of the performance of structured and unstructured groups in three levels of time pressure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stark-Adamec, C., Robinson, T. P., & Loutzenhiser, L. (1993). Faculty women's allocations of time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(2) Oct 1993, 689-690. *Stevenson, J., Caverly, S., Srebnik, D., & Hendryx, M. (1999). Using work sampling to investigate staff time allocation in community mental health centers: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 26(4) Mar 1999, 291-295. *Stewart, A. J., Pickering, M. J., & Sanford, A. J. (2000). The time course of the influence of implicit causality information: Focusing versus integration accounts: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 42(3) Apr 2000, 423-443. *Stewart, K. G., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1992). Self-recording: Effects of reducing off-task behavior with a high school student with an attention deficit hyperactivity disorder: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 14(3) 1992, 53-59. *Stewart, K. G., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1993). "Self-recording: Effects of reducing off-task behavior with a high school student with an attention deficit hyperactivity disorder": Erratum: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 15(4) 1993, 106. *Stier, H., & Lewin-Epstein, N. (2003). Time to Work: A Comparative Analysis of Preferences for Working Hours: Work and Occupations Vol 30(3) Aug 2003, 302-326. *Stough, C., Brebner, J., Nettlebeck, T., Cooper, C. J., & et al. (1996). The relationship between intelligence, personality and inspection time: British Journal of Psychology Vol 87(2) May 1996, 255-268. *Stratton, S. M., Liu, Y.-T., Hong, S. L., Mayer-Kress, G., & Newell, K. M. (2007). Snoddy (1926) revisited: Time scales of motor learning: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 39(6) Nov 2007, 503-515. *Stroup, W. M., Jr. (1997). Embodying a nominalist constructivism: Making graphical sense of learning the calculus of how much and how fast. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Strube, M. J., Deichmann, A. K., & Kickham, T. (1989). Time urgency and the Type A behavior pattern: Time investment as a function of cue salience: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 23(3) Sep 1989, 287-301. *Stuhlmacher, A. F., & Champagne, M. V. (2000). The impact of time pressure and information on negotiation process and decisions: Group Decision and Negotiation Vol 9(6) Nov 2000, 471-491. *Sturmey, P., & Crisp, A. G. (1989). A component analysis of the room manager role: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 17(1) Jan 1989, 83-99. *Sullivan, M. A., & O'Leary, S. G. (1990). Maintenance following reward and cost token programs: Behavior Therapy Vol 21(1) Win 1990, 139-149. *Summala, H., Hakkanen, H., Mikkola, T., & Sinkkonen, J. (1999). Task effects on fatigue symptoms in overnight driving: Ergonomics Vol 42(6) Jun 1999, 798-806. *Sutherland, K. S., Wehby, J. H., & Copeland, S. R. (2000). Effect of varying rates of behavior-specific praise on the on-task behavior of students with EBD: Journal of Emotional and Behavioral Disorders Vol 8(1) Spr 2000, 2-8, 26. *Sweeney, H. M., & LeBlanc, J. M. (1995). Effects of task size on work-related and aberrant behaviors of youths with autism and mental retardation: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 97-115. *Sykora, Y., Nechaev, A. P., Sholtsova, I., Bahbouh, R., Konopasek, P., Kozerenko, O. P., et al. (1997). Evaluation of the dynamics of in-group strain during long isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 11-15. *Sylwan, R. P. (2004). The control of deliberate waiting strategies in a stop-signal task: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 37(6) Jun 2004, 853-862. *Szalma, J. L., Warm, J. S., Matthews, G., Dember, W. N., Weiler, E. M., Meier, A., et al. (2004). Effects of Sensory Modality and Task Duration on Performance, Workload, and Stress in Sustained Attention: Human Factors Vol 46(2) Sum 2004, 219-233. *Tang, T. L. (1987). Effects of Type A personality and experimenter interest on behavior: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 127(6) Dec 1987, 619-627. *Tang, T. L. (1989). Effects of work ethic and task labels on task preference: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 123(5) Sep 1989, 429-438. *Taylor, C. C. (1993). Reducing disruptive behavior and the likelihood of corporal punishment with diagnostic-based procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Terwel, J., & Van den Eeden, P. (1992). Differential effects of group work and class composition: Pedagogische Studien Vol 69(1) 1992, 51-66. *Thavikulwat, P. (1996). Activity-driven time in computerized gaming simulations: Simulation & Games Vol 27(1) Mar 1996, 110-122. *Thibodeaux, C. S., & Ludwig, F. M. (1988). Intrinsic motivation in product-oriented and non-product-oriented activities: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 42(3) Mar 1988, 169-175. *Thomas, K. E., Newstead, S. E., & Handley, S. J. (2003). Exploring the time prediction process: The effects of task experience and complexity on prediction accuracy: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 17(6) Sep 2003, 655-673. *Thomas, K. G. (1987). The effects of high and low social density on on-task behavior and correctness of work sheet completion of special education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thorndike, E. (1900). Mental fatigue. I: Psychological Review Vol 7(6) Nov 1900, 547-579. *Tindo, M., Turillazzi, S., & Dejean, A. (1997). Behavioral role differentiation in the primitively eusocial wasp Belonogaster juncea juncea (Hymenoptera: Vespidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 10(4) Jul 1997, 571-580. *Topi, H. O. (1996). The effects of time availability and task complexity on human performance in database query tasks. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Toyokura, M., Ishida, A., Watanabe, F., Okada, N., & Yamazaki, M. (2003). Intermanual difference in the Japanese Trail Making Test and its mirror version: Intra-subject comparison of the task-completion time, cognitive time, and motor time: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 25(24) Dec 2003, 1339-1343. *Trautwein, U. (2007). The homework-achievement relation reconsidered: Differentiating homework time, homework frequency, and homework effort: Learning and Instruction Vol 17(3) Jun 2007, 372-388. *Trautwein, U., & Koller, O. (2003). Time Investment Does Not Always Pay Off: The Role of Self-Regulatory Strategies in Homework Execution: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 17(3-4) Nov 2003, 199-209. *Treptow, M. A., Burns, M. K., & McComas, J. J. (2007). Reading at the frustration, instructional, and independent levels: The effects on students' reading comprehension and time on task: School Psychology Review Vol 36(1) 2007, 159-166. *Trolinder, D. M., Choi, H.-S., & Proctor, T. B. (2004). Use of Delayed Praise as a Directive and Its Effectiveness on On-Task Behavior: Journal of Applied School Psychology Vol 20(2) 2004, 61-83. *Tsao, C.-J. (1995). Factors affecting multiple-cue-probability learning: Evaluative feedback and time pressure. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Tucker, P., & Rutherford, C. (2005). Moderators of the Relationship Between Long Work Hours and Health: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 10(4) Oct 2005, 465-476. *Ulijn, J. M., & Strother, J. B. (1990). The effect of syntactic simplification on reading EST texts as L1 and L2: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 13(1) Feb 1990, 38-54. *Uslianer, B. E. (1987). Instrumental enrichment: A cognitive intervention to enhance learning behaviors impacting the interpretation of written discourse and time on task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van den Berg, P. T., Roe, R. A., Zijlstra, F. R. H., & Krediet, I. (1996). Temperamental factors in the execution of interrupted editing tasks: European Journal of Personality Vol 10(4) Nov 1996, 233-248. *Van Kenhove, P., & De Wulf, K. (2000). Income and time pressure: A person-situation grocery retail typology: The International Review of Retail, Distribution and Consumer Research Vol 10(2) Apr 2000, 149-166. *van Velzen, V., & Ottink, E. (2001). Time of the day and letter-matching: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 56(6) Dec 2001, 259-269. *Veenman, S., Lem, P., & Voeten, M. (1987). Time-on-task in mixed-age classes: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 23(2) 1987-1988, 14-22. *Veenman, S., Voeten, M., & Lem, P. (1987). Classroom time and achievement in mixed age classes: Educational Studies Vol 13(1) 1987, 75-89. *Veldman, J. B. P., Mulder, L. J. M., van Roon, A. M., van der Veen, F. M., & Mulder, G. (1998). Test measurements are a powerful tool in determining cardiovascular effects of long lasting mental work: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 12(4) 1998, 338-352. *Vergason, G. A., & Anderegg, M. L. (1991). Rich and Ross: A mixed message: Exceptional Children Vol 57(5) Mar-Apr 1991, 475-476. *Vigil-Colet, A., & Codorniu-Raga, M. J. (2002). How inspection time and paper and pencil measures of processing speed are related to intelligence: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 33(7) Nov 2002, 1149-1161. *Vikan, A., & dos Santos, C. M. (1987). Quantifying intentions: Developmental change in conceiving intentions: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 28(2) 1987, 162-166. *Villemure, C., & Bushnell, M. C. (2006). Comments on Pud and Sapir study: Pain Vol 122(3) Jun 2006, 326. *Vinokhodova, A. G., Bystritskaya, A. F., Rosnet, E., & Kases, J. (1997). Some features of group interaction and individual behavior under conditions of prolonged small-group isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 20-23. *Vonk, R., & van Knippenberg, A. (1995). Processing attitude statements from in-group and out-group members: Effects of within-group and within-person inconsistencies on reading times: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 68(2) Feb 1995, 215-227. *Walczyk, J. J., Kelly, K. E., Meche, S. D., & Braud, H. (1999). Time limitations enhance reading comprehension: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 24(2) Apr 1999, 156-165. *Walker, C. J., & Clement, P. W. (1992). Treating inattentive, impulsive, hyperactive children with self-modeling and stress inoculation training: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 14(2) 1992, 75-85. *Walker, L. L. (1990). The effect of teacher approval and disapproval on musical performance, attentiveness, and attitude of seventh-grade choral students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walther, M., & Beare, P. (1991). The effect of videotape feedback on the on-task behavior of a student with emotional/behavioral disorders: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 14(1) Feb 1991, 53-60. *Wang, L. (1997). Time-on-task effects of signal likelihood on saccadic eye movements. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wang, L. (1998). Glissadic saccades: A possible measure of vigilance: Ergonomics Vol 41(5) May 1998, 721-732. *Warnakulasooriya, R., Palazzo, D. J., & Pritchard, D. E. (2007). Time to completion of web-based physics problems with tutoring: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 88(1) Jul 2007, 103-113. *Washburn, D. A., Taglialatela, L. A., Rice, P. R., & Smith, J. D. (2004). Individual Differences in Sustained Attention and Threat Detection: International Journal of Cognitive Technology Vol 9(2) Fal 2004, 30-33. *Waszak, F., Hommel, B., & Allport, A. (2003). Task-switching and long-term priming: Role of episodic stimulus-task bindings in task-shift costs: Cognitive Psychology Vol 46(4) Jun 2003, 361-413. *Watten, R. G., & Lie, I. (1992). Time factors in VDT-induced myopia and visual fatigue: An experimental study: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 21(1) Jun 1992, 13-20. *Watten, R. G., Lie, I., & Magnussen, S. (1992). VDU work, contrast adaptation, and visual fatigue: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 11(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 262-267. *Webb, S. M. (2003). The impact of time-of-day and time-on-task on cognitive processing by telephone operators. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Webster, M. E. (1993). Effects of peer tutoring on student math achievement and time on-task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wedell, D. H., & Senter, S. M. (1997). Looking and weighting in judgment and choice: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 70(1) Apr 1997, 41-64. *Werner, L. (1998). Effects of learning structure and summarization during computer-based instruction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Werner, S., & Thies, B. (2000). Is "change blindness" attenuated by domain-specific expertise? An expert-novices comparison of change detection in football images: Visual Cognition Vol 7(1-3) Jan-Mar 2000, 163-173. *West, J., Douglas, G., Houghton, S., Lawrence, V., Whiting, K., & Glasgow, K. (2000). Time perception in boys with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder according to time duration, distraction and mode of presentation: Child Neuropsychology Vol 6(4) Dec 2000, 241-250. *Wheldall, K., Houghton, S., & Merrett, F. (1989). Natural rates of teacher approval and disapproval in British secondary school classrooms: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 59(1) Feb 1989, 38-48. *Wiedenbeck, S., Zavala, J. A., & Nawyn, J. (2000). An activity-based analysis of hands-on practice methods: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 358-365. *Wierzbicki, M. (1994). Relation between order of completion and performance on timed examinations: Psychological Reports Vol 74(2) Apr 1994, 411-414. *Wild, T. C., Enzle, M. E., Nix, G., & Deci, E. L. (1997). Perceiving others as intrinsically or extrinsically motivated: Effects on expectancy formation and task engagement: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 23(8) Aug 1997, 837-848. *Wild-Wall, N., Hohnsbein, J., & Falkenstein, M. (2007). Effects of ageing on cognitive task preparation as reflected by event-related potentials: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(3) Mar 2007, 558-569. *Williams, M. G., & Buehler, J. N. (1999). Comparison of visual and textual languages via task modeling: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 51(1) Jul 1999, 89-115. *Williams, R., Saarinen-Rahikka, H., & Norman, G. R. (1995). Self-directed learning in problem-based health sciences education: Academic Medicine Vol 70(2) Feb 1995, 161-163. *Willis, R. J., Whalen, K. P., Sweeney, W. J., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1995). The effects of self-recording and contingent computer time on the off-task behavior of an adolescent with emotional disturbances: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 17(1) 1995, 35-45. *Wilson, M. A., & Harvey, R. J. (1990). The value of relative-time-spent ratings on task-oriented job analysis: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 4(4) Sum 1990, 453-461. *Wilson, R., & Wesson, C. (1986). Making every minute count: Academic learning time in LD classrooms: Learning Disabilities Focus Vol 2(1) Fal 1986, 13-19. *Witteman, H. (1991). Group member satisfaction: A conflict-related account: Small Group Research Vol 22(1) Feb 1991, 24-58. *Wittkopp, C. J., Rowan, J. F., & Poling, A. (1990). Use of a feedback package to reduce machine set-up time in a manufacturing setting: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 11(2) 1990, 7-22. *Wolters, G., & Prinsen, A. (1997). Full versus divided attention and implicit memory performance: Memory & Cognition Vol 25(6) Nov 1997, 764-771. *Woodrum, S. C., & Deitz, J. C. (1988). The effect of therapist child ratio variation on attention behavior of preschool children: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Pediatrics Vol 8(1) 1988, 3-14. *Worsdell, A. S., Iwata, B. A., & Wallace, M. D. (2002). Duration-based measures of preference for vocational tasks: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 35(3) Fal 2002, 287-290. *Yarbrough, J. L., & Thompson, C. L. (2002). Using single-participant research to assess counseling approaches on children's off-task behavior: Professional School Counseling Vol 5(5) Jun 2002, 308-314. *Ybarra, O., Chan, E., & Park, D. (2001). Young and old adults' concerns about morality and competence: Motivation and Emotion Vol 25(2) Jun 2001, 85-100. *Ybarra, O., & Park, D. C. (2002). Disconfirmation of person expectations by older and younger adults: Implications for social vigilance: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 57B(5) Sep 2002, P435-P443. *Yin, L. R. (2001). Dynamic learning patterns: Temporal characteristics demonstrated by the learner: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 10(3) 2001, 273-284. *Ysseldyke, J. E., Thurlow, M. L., Christenson, S. L., & Weiss, J. (1987). Time allocated to instruction of mentally retarded, learning disabled, emotionally disturbed, and nonhandicapped elementary students: The Journal of Special Education Vol 21(3) Fal 1987, 43-55. *Zanolli, K., Daggett, J., & Pestine, H. (1995). The influence of the pace of teacher attention on preschool children's engagement: Behavior Modification Vol 19(3) Jul 1995, 339-356. *Zentall, S. S., & Meyer, M. J. (1987). Self-regulation of stimulation for ADD-H children during reading and vigilance task performance: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 15(4) Dec 1987, 519-536. *Zhengkui, L., Jiannong, S., & li, C. (2003). The relations between inspection time and intelligence of children: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 35(6) 2003, 823-829. *Zillmann, D., Chen, L., Knobloch, S., & Callison, C. (2004). Effects of Lead Framing on Selective Exposure to Internet News Reports: Communication Research Vol 31(1) Feb 2004, 58-81. Category:Task participation Category:Time